I love you so much that my heart will break
by Asuka-mangalover
Summary: Setsu knows that her feelings are forbidden, but still she can't help but feel like she do. She can't tell him either. This is a one-shot about Setsu and Cain.


A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote about Setsu and Cain. Please notice this isn't Kyoko's feelings and thoughts, this is Setsuka's. The heel silibrings is my favourite couple in skip beat.

Remember: I do not own skip beat.

* * *

**"I love you so much that my heart will break"**

Setsu and Cain

My brother his the most important person to me in the world. I love him the most. But those feelings for him isn't really like in a brother sister relation. Fore me it's so much more.

I don't know what it is.

Then I see him, I want him to look at me. I want him to touch me. But in the same way I want him to stay away from me. because then I see him, my heat feel so strange.. When he smiles at me I feel warmth and then he touch my cheek my heart start to started beating like crazy. I know it's not supposed to be like this. We are siblings, not more. I'm not ment to feel this feelings. But it's difficult, I can't help it.

So I think I would say he's my most important man.

But the sad thing is, I know he don't see me as his most important woman, for him I'm his most important sister. Nothing more.

I look at him, his long body, perfect muscles and his face. His wonderful face. Then he smiles my body feel warm. And sometimes then he touch me, just an easy touch it feels like my whole body his burning. And his lips, so many night have I dreamed of kissing them.

But I can't say it to him.

Even if I think he would understand I can't say it. Is just out of space. He wouldn't even take me serious. I feel the lump in my stomach grew bigger inside me, together with the anguish. He would never care so much about me like I do for him. Some day he would let go, find a girlfriend and make a family on his own. It maybe could be hard to imagine him with a wife and children, but I knew that deep down he wanted it.

It's forbidden love, love I can never get.

I felt sad. I started to understand that I couldn't be with him forever.

And after that I couldn't help those tears to fall. They fell down my cheeks like there wore no tomorrow. I pressed my hand against my cheeks to hide them_._

_Please don't let him see it. Please don't let him see them._ I prayed. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

I heard him stand up on his feet and walk to me. I looked away. _Please don't see me, please I beg of you, don't see me cry! _

He stopped and was standing right in front of me. He laid his big hand on mine so I could feel the wonderful warmth from his hands. "What is it Setsu?" He asked comforted. His voice was so full of worry that I though he would burst into tears too. He took one of my hands away from my face and forced me to look into his eyes. I tried to protest, but I couldn't.

I wanted to see him.

I opened my eyes and stared straight at him. I regretted it immediately. I really wished that I hadn't.

To see that face, that worried face would be my death. I hated him like that. Why, why couldn't he just let me be. Why must he just worry so much about me.

Why, why couldn't he just don't be my brother. It would be so much better if we weren't related to each other.

"I don't want you to be my brother!" I screamed right to his face.

He stared at me. His eyes were telling me that he was really hurt. I felt guilty, I didn't want to blame him.

I threw myself into his arms and wept against his broad chest. I cried and cried. My tears just wouldn't stoop.

The bad thing with siblings is that we can't lie. We can't hide anything from each other. We always knows then the other person is hurting. Right now I couldn't escape. I didn't want to escape. I loved him so much that my heart was about to break. Yes, I loved him.

I realised myself from him and looked up at him. How much I even tried the words just wouldn't come out. I stood there frozen and stared at him.

After a lots of dubiety I finely said it, the words that had been laying on the top of my tongue, all this time.

"I love you." I said and more tears were falling again.

He smiled at me."I love you too Setsu." He said and gave me a comforting hug.

He didn't understand what I meant.

I wanted to scream in frustration. He only saw me as a sister. Even through I had known it the whole time I felt broken. Like if someone had thrown a knife through my heart.

I was bleeding inside.

"I love you Cain." I whispered against his chest. "I love you as a man." I whispered pitifully with all the last forces I had left.

He realised me from his arms and stared at me. I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. I didn't know if he was scared or if he hated me.

He stared at me in what that felt like hours, and then he came to his senses he looked away for a second and then looked at me again. It was something on his face, like if he were blushing..?

"I love you too." He said before pressing his lips on mine. And after that I went lost in a passionate kiss.

I love you, I love you!

_* I love you so much that I though my heat would break if I loved you even more. But now I know that hearts only break if it's one-sided love. *_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm very happy if you tell me what you think. ^.^


End file.
